Breast cancer is the most common cancer in women. X-ray mammography is currently the most effective detection technique and is used for screening, however it suffers from relatively high missed- and false-detection rates, involves uncomfortable compression of the breast and also entails exposure to ionizing radiation.
Microwave imaging and detection of breast tumors is a potential non-ionizing alternative. One such approach is to employ a densely packed conformal antenna array, which also stabilizes the breast position with a minimum of coupling fluid.
The invention seeks to provide additional functionality to a microwave imaging system.